Jamie Amy Robins
Name: Jamie Amy Robins Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 9 Extra Curricular Activity: Choir, Church, Art School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Jamie is the kind of girl that is easily ignored. The kind of girl you could sit next to in maths class for weeks without even noticing she was there. Humble to the point of shyness, she hates drawing attention to herself and as a result is constantly dressing down her equally as humble looks. Her light brown hair is usually pulled back into a neat braid or a ponytail which reaches just between her shoulder blades. Not terribly tall, she stands at 5’1” and is fairly skinny. With a plain, round face, pale blue eyes and a small, ordinary nose, Jamie is physically average in just about every way possible. She wears basic, sensible clothes – jeans or black pants with plain coloured button-up shirts or a light cardigan with a simple t-shirt underneath. She refuses to wear anything too bright, sticking to mostly pastel colours, whites and blacks. Her footwear consists of two pairs of shoes – a pair of runners for gym class and a pair of plain black sandals for casual wear. She always wears a small gold cross around her neck. Biography: Jamie was born the only girl of eight children. Being the third youngest of the eight, her parents, having been ‘gifted’ with five boys before her, were convinced that Jamie would also be a boy and decided on the name ‘James.’ Her father even went so far as to carve the name on the head-piece of the crib he had built before the child was even born. Needless to say, both were somewhat shocked to see that their new born baby was in fact a girl. So putting on their thinking caps, her parents brainstormed possible ways to get around the name-dilemma for they couldn’t exactly call their little girl James. But the name had already been carved into the crib, which was a long running iron-clad Robins Family tradition. Her mother had always loved the name Amy, but her father was insistent that the name begin with ‘J’ and through a careful combination of the two ideas, Jamie was named. All her father had to do was turn the ‘es’ from the James carved into the crib into a messy looking ‘ie.’ Unfortunately, her was mother still really wanted the name Amy and was not quite satisfied at the chosen spin off, and consequently she did the unthinkable and gave her daughter a rhyming name. Jamie Amy Robins. Jamie lived with her family in a small town in South Dakota, where her father worked as an engineer and her mother looked after the kids. The whole family were deeply religious, attending church twice a week, and practically lived out of the bible. In short, they were as happy and peaceful a family as you could find, if nonetheless poor, and were well respected members of the community. All that changed around Christmas time a few months after her tenth birthday. She was so excited to have been chosen to be the head angel in her classes nativity play. It was only a small show, just for the family and friends of the class members, but to poor, shy Jamie it was the biggest thing ever. She was standing up on the stage, ready to say her first line, when a truck crashed through the church where the class was performing. The impact killed twenty people, her mother and two of her brothers included. Jamie and her family tried to see God’s purpose in the incident, prayed for their lost family members, and tried moving on in life, but found the memories all too painful. As a result her father put in for an application to be transferred to a bigger job in another state and was successful, so what was left of the Robins family packed their things and moved to... New York. Since then their family has struggled financially, city living is far more expensive and her second oldest brother has had to take on the duty of looking after the kids. Other: Like mentioned above, Jamie is very religious and believes that everything happens for a reason. She tries to see the good in everyone and everything which makes her certifiably naive and will probably see her getting killed. Number: 52 As written by Whiz. No edits have been made to the author's original work. Weapon: Blowgun & Venomous Tranquilizer Darts (x8) Conclusion: A naive religious girl? Well, that's a first for SOTF. If G52 somehow manages to not go insane with trying to figure out why God put her here, she's not going to last, she'll be too busy pandering to the bible to figure out why. Of course, if she does go crazy, then we might have an interesting little character on our hands. In which case, Jamie Amy might put some of the other players to shame...(y...heh) Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Adam Dodd Collected Weapons: Blowgun + Darts Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game evaluation: Like a good deal of the contestants, Jamie spent most of the time hiding, and probably would never had been noticed if she had not made the mistake of panicking and ambushing Adam Dodd at the school building, shooting him with two darts. Needless to say, Adam retaliated, and when she stuck her head out to apologise one of Adam's bullets caught her in the collar, which exploded as she fell off the roof. End-game evaluation: Memorable Quote(s): Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Jamie. In order from first to finish. *You'll Have To Excuse Me, I'm Not At My Best Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jamie Robins. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students